house of mouse amuck
by animedragon72
Summary: malifecent pregnat and the disney viallan kids  up to know god contans oc
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

darknesswing pov

Hello mr chenerbog im your biggist fan! the son of hades

said to my brother we were in the house of mouse my brother

brought his girlfriend along malificent [in her dragon form and is

good to disney charctors except villans same gose for me and

my brother oh and malifecent can talk in her dragon form

go away he said, hey kid i said if you want i can give you a

autograph i said, really the brother of my idol giving me his

autograph the son of hades said, yeah i said signing his paper

and he took of. oh sweetie whats wrong malifecent said

resting her head on his shoulder. nothing mal its just i want to

fell normal for once he said,well i have a suprisse for you

she look at me. Right i said and leaft to find goofy so we could

order, i aready know what she is gonna say flashback[ what

a black dragon said to a doctor about to flame him your

pregnat with a demon and dragon babies he said about to laugh hey i said summoning my blade you laugh you die i said

pointing my sowrd at his neck, shutting up he said end of flash

back] hey dog i said to goofy yeah he said we need a to order

i said pointing to my brothers table, okay he said.

chenerbog pov

So mal what are you going to say that you made my brother

leave.I said well she said coming to my ear im pregnat she said with a demon and dragon, i went to the doctor with your brother and he told me i was pregnant i was about to

cry when you brother summond his demon sowrd and tretend

to kill him if he diddnt shut up she said show im going to be a father i said she nod, well then i need to give you the as a engament ring he said as fire came out of his hand and formed

a golden neckless malifecent will you marry me i said

yes she said as he put the neckless on her hey bro i called

yeah he said i proposed, great he said sitting down,

my i take you order goffy said, yes i have the long god ribs with

zazu salaid and tea malificent said, ill have the mickey burger with duck bread and coke my brother said, and i have the same just double the meat and coco i said

alright he said and fell me and mal looked at my brother what

he said, your tail i said oh he said and returnd it into his body.

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 the arivell of malifecent sist

chapter 2 the arivell of malifecent sister

malifecent pov

hi mal evil queen said to her freind, oh great you

i said anoyed her soon to be husband went to talk to

hades and her soon to be brother in law went to kill

shadow man which he was happy i mean no disney vaillin

except scar and ursala sings, so have you told him she said.

Yes i have and he proposed i said showing the neckless

preity she said and gaston tried to take, hey gaston i heard

my brother in law say touch the neckless and my sowrd is in

your heart he said. Ahh gaston screamd and runaway

thanks and did you kill him i asked yep he said holding the

tiki head, can you do me a faver and use it i asked pointing

to the queen and gaston, no problem he called and changed

the queen to a frog and gaston into a mouse i called my crow

and it flew off with the frog while my brother inlaw asked cinderella stepmother if he could borrow lucifur okay she said

lucifur fecth he said pointing to mouse gaston the cat licked its

lips and chased gaston, what i missed my soon to be husband said just the funniest trick ever i said showing the tiki head

well shadow man is dead he said, yep my brother inlaw said

hades he called yeah hades said he will be wating for you

he finished,thank you hades said, hi everybody mickey said

and welecome to the house of mouse mickey's daughter marcy

said behind her father, thanks sweetie mickey huged his daughter, your welcome daddy the little mouse said and returend to her mother, that will be you someday she wishperd

to her soon to be husband ear.

darknesswing pov

let go dracy said to hades son while alcazar put up a barrer

yeah marcy said helping her,i got this i said to the parents

and telleported and apperd in front of alcazar i knock out

the son of jafar first then the daughter of curella and put a short sleep spell on mickey and donald daughter finally grabbing thanthos and dissapiring and reappierng in front of hades

he belong to you i said, yes he said his flame hair turn red

looking angry at his son i walked back and sit down

recving a painfull hug from malifecent and almost to the ground

pat on the back from my brother, then a tall grey skind women

aproced us, jinx malifecent said looking at her, hi sister she said.

duh duh duh


	3. chapter3chenerbog and malifecent wedding

chapter 3 chenerbog and malifecents wedding

**i dont own disney nor the villans kids the kids belong**

**to d,Minx i only own darknesswing and jinx **

darknesswing pov

I was watting with my brother today was his wedding

to malifecent her brides maids were hades wife jafar's wife

and maid of honer was jinx. My brother grooms men where

jafar hades and best man was me the music started and

malifecent guided by another sorcer who had long hair and

very long horns jinx told us thats me and my sisters dad

king of all evil malifor he handed malifecent to my brother

and mickey began dearly belovid we are gatherhere today

to wed malifecent and chenerbog if anyone abjects to

this uint the two in holy marrige speak know,everyone stayed

quite very well do you chenerbog dark take malifecent magic

to be you afully loving wife he said, i do my brother said

and do you malifecent take chenerbog dark to be your loving

husband he continued. I do she said, by the power vested in

me since were in my clube i now prononce you man and

wife you may kiss the bride he told my brother and

he did okay we set up a lovey decrations at your table

everyone went to eat malifecent and jinx huged and kissed

their father goodbye and went back to the people thay love


	4. Chapter 4 guys and girls night

chapter 4 girls and guys night

**i dont own disney nor jafar and hades wife **

**the wifes belong to d,minx i only own jinx**

**and darknesswing **

jinx pov

sis chear up its your "babyshower"i said poking my sister,

stop she said "anoyed at the poking her sister was giving her"

fine she said giving up sitting down next to her boyfriend sowrd

he let her use for minnie girls night

is a special one she said ponting to my sister,malifecent having

babies she the disney and vaillns wifes said

hugging malifecent.

meanwhile at a giant bowling alley

wow 3 strike's hades jafar said to his friend thats a new record

he said,he and the lord of the dead were on the same team

with aladdin and hercules the vaillns hated the duo butt

diddent want the demonbrothers even more looking

at chenerbog and darknesswing who were going up against

mickey and donald,"hey jafar your up hades said fired up his

flame turnd dont blow the place up jafar said grabing

a ball at mickey and donald,s lane wow mickey said looking

at darkwing, thats a strike he said looking at donald who was

trying not to blow it in front of his and mickeys daughters

donald your up he said,donald handed dracy to mickey and

grabed his ball trowing it as hard as he could and forgeting

to let go, "slamed in to the lane" everyone laughed evendracy.

I can handel you mickey "but my own daughter"he said anoyed

sorry daddy the little duckling kissed her father and went back

to playing with marcy.

back at the house of mouse

Here sis this is mine and darkwing she said holding a book shape,thanks malifecent said unwraping the present

a tear rain done her scal check, its our first family photo

she said. Between the fabric and toys her sisters gift was

the best,dont forget mal persesphone said about the shopping

trip saturday the goddes said to her friend and left with her husband home,goodbye hecta said to her friend and leaft

with her to go darkwing and chenerbog said

chenerbog put malifecent on his back and dissaperd while

darkwing wraped an arm around jinx while she held his sowrd

thight and flew to the forbid mountion to sleep.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the fire and the eggs

darknesswing pov

We walked in the house of mouse the next day

me and jinx carrying a small green fire [me] and

a two dragon eggs a black and pink one [jinx]

so where are the babies daisy asked the green flame

my brother is holding is a demon boy my brother said

and the black and pink eggs are the dragon girls malifecent said

just the the flame died down bro i called yeah he said looking

at a green skyned black wing boy in his brothers hand

mal what do you want to call our son my brother asked his wife

discord she said, then the black and pink eggs started to break, sis jinx said malifecent looked at the black and pink

skyled dragons so what are you gonna name them [ i dont own spyro only the oc's] cynder for the black dragoness

and ember for the pink she said and the new family went

to enjoy the show.

the end


End file.
